1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motorized swimming toys.
2. Prior Art
Motorized toy boats and swimming toys are generally limited to two-dimensional movements along the surface of the water. Although some toy submarines can dive and move about in three dimensions, they require sophisticated diving controls that make them relatively large and expensive. They are also limited to slow and boring motions. Many toy boats have been powered by a popular torpedo-shaped outboard motor which is suspended below the boats. Although the outboard motor can be detached from the boat, it cannot swim or run in the water by itself without using the boat for floatation.
The objectives of the present gyroscopic diving toy are:
to spin continuously;
to repeatedly dive and surface automatically; and
to rapidly move about in three dimensions for amusement.
Further objectives of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
A gyroscopic diving toy is comprised of a housing and a motor positioned inside the housing. A battery compartment is arranged adjacent the motor for receiving a battery. A swim bladder and a ballast are arranged inside the housing to provide neutral buoyancy and balance. A propeller is attached to an axle of the motor protruding through the housing. The axle of the motor is coaxial with a longitudinal spin axis of the housing. The housing is generally circular about the spin axis for minimizing drag when spinning. When the motor is activated, the housing is spun rapidly in a direction opposite to the rotation of the propeller, and gyroscopic forces generated by the spin of the housing cause the toy to repeatedly dive and surface automatically for amusement.